


Pour out my heart

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee is Life Coffee is Love, Established Relationship, F/M, No Dialogue, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Valentine's Day calls for the perfect gifts. Handmade chocolates, balloons, cute plushies, lipstick imprints and coffee. Carmen prepares to pour her love out for Ignis, metaphorically and literally speaking <3
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Carmen Mirabile, Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pour out my heart

It had been a labor of days to achieve the perfect result. Practice makes perfect, does it not? So, Carmen did her best to learn and study the steps, trying over and over again when Ignis wasn't around as to not spoil the surprise and also to be ready as the special date was getting closer. She even practiced as she tried to avoid eating the leftover chocolate from all the heart shaped truffles, she made for him. Those ended up looking lovely with the smooth drizzles and subtle decorations when she packed them in a chic looking box, held by the cutesy balloon-carrier kitty plush she bought, with an adorable soft brown fur, the most adorable green button eyes and tiny spectacles.

She had managed to sneak the little guy in his room, with a handwritten note signed by an intense imprint of a kiss. It stood perfectly on his bedside table, propped up by a beautiful, newly bought coffee mug.

Now, she only had to wait!

. . . . . . . .

Valentine's Day came with a chuckle and a very happy Ignis walking out of his room with the mug in hand. Carmen greeted him with an equal unrefrained smile as she leaned on the kitchen counter with crossed arms. After his gratitude for the gift was delivered, Carmen answered with a kiss on his lips before extending her hand to receive the mug.

Ignis watched silently as she turned and began working on her last surprise for him. Mornings were nothing without a delicious and fragrant coffee. It was their day's battery, but today, it would be a little different.

The Espresso Ebony roast coffee was perfectly measured and pressed before Carmen set the borrowed small espresso machine on. In the meantime, she filled the pitcher with cold milk and began aerating it carefully, mindful of the sound as to not overdo it, and then heated it. All the while, she felt Ignis' gaze focused on her, softening as she carefully went over every step. He understood this gift had required an special amount of preparation on her part, so he waited patiently, curious and delighted to see her so focused as she began pouring the slightly foaming milk into the espresso with the adequate preciseness to achieve the body of the shape before she lowered the pitcher and guided the foam in a quick stroke to finish it.

The shine on her eyes was the perfect hint to know she had done a wonderful job.

Carmen carefully rested the mug on the counter and moved it to him with a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek. The beautiful foamy heart that he received made him carry a warmth feeling inside his chest throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your impressions, opinions or just a kudos to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> ~ bloss ミ☆


End file.
